


Catch A Falling Star

by Eka_Kuchiki



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Star symbolize
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin menemukan Sehun seperti bintang jatuh. Sementara Sehun lebih memilih untuk kembali ke langit, bersama dengan bintang yang paling berkilau, Luhan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch A Falling Star

**.**

**.**

**EXO** **© SM Entertainment. The Members aren’t mine, but God and themselves. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfic (nista) ini.**

 **Catch a Falling Star** **© Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC, Shonen-ai, cinta segitiga Kai/Sehun/Luhan, banyak simbolisasi (cetar membahana), (mungkin) typo, alur terlalu cepat, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pertama memasuki dunia kuliah untuk Kim jongin. Pemuda berkulit tan itu berjalan menelusuri lorong departemen seni tari yang masih terasa asing baginya. Obsidiannya sibuk menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan dan memutar memori petunjuk untuk mencari kelas barunya.  Sampai seseorang berjalan mendekatinya...

_‘Bruk!’_

_—dan tabrakan itu tak terelakkan._

“ _Ah! Mianhae!_ ” Pemuda yang menabraknya itu buru-buru membungkuk minta maaf. Memang mereka berdua tidak terjatuh, tapi pemuda itu kelihatan begitu pemalu dan takut-takut untuk menatapnya. Jongin memastikan pemuda berkulit putih susu di hadapannya sekarang adalah mahasiswa baru seperti dirinya. 

“ _Ne, gwaenchana_ ,” jawabnya sambil mengulas senyum. “Kau mahasiswa baru ya?”

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengangguk“Aku mencari kelas tarian dasar, apa kau tahu dimana kelas itu, _Thun_ —?”

“Jangan panggil aku _sunbae_. Aku mahasiswa baru juga, dan aku juga ingin ke kelas itu,” ralat Jongin. Setidaknya ia sudah mendapat teman di lingkungannya yang baru ini—terlihat dari raut wajah pemuda di depannya yang terlihat antusias. “mau bareng?”

“ _Ne! Kajja!_ ” sambut pemuda bersurai coklat itu semangat.

“Tunggu dulu! Kita kan belum kenalan,” Jongin mengulurkan tangannya. “Namaku Kim Jongin.”

“Oh Thehun. Salam kenal, Jongin- _thi_.”

 _Oh Sehun_. Jongin menyimpan nama itu baik-baik dalam memori otaknya, tak lupa juga menyimpan wajah tampan nan manis milik Sehun.

Di mata Jongin, Sehun seperti bintang jatuh. Ia turun dari langit dengan cantik dan mempesona, tetapi akan melesat hilang jika tidak segera ditangkap.

_—Dan Jongin berusaha menangkap Sehun sebelum pemuda manis itu pergi jauh dan menghilang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mengingat, betapa keras usahanya untuk masuk ke Kyunghee University jurusan seni tari. Ia mati-matian belajar dan terus-menerus berlatih dan menghapal gerakan _dance_ agar ia bisa diterima di Kyunghee University. Ada dua alasannya ia memilih departemen seni tari.

Alasan pertama, karena ia begitu mencintai dunia musik dan tari. Alasan kedua, karena ia mengenal Luhan sebagai bintang kejora—bintang yang paling cemerlang di waktu menjelang fajar. Pesona si bintang kejora tak pernah lepas dari matanya semenjak ia masih di sekolah menengah atas. Kakak kelas dua tahun di atasnya yang sangat dekat dengannya, hingga ia rela mengikuti kemana pun Luhan pergi.

_—dan si bintang kejora itu memilih kuliah di kampus ini._

_‘Bruk!’_

“Ah! _Mianhae_!” Sehun buru-buru membungkuk minta maaf.  Diam-diam ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang melamun saat berjalan. Semoga saja pemuda yang ditabraknya bukan senior yang sadis.

“ _Ne_ , _gwaenchana_ ,” balas pemuda berkulit tan itu sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu membuat Sehun merasa tenang, tetapi ada satu yang mengganjal baginya.

Sejenak pikiran Sehun tidak lagi berpusat pada Luhan. Ia berjalan di samping pemuda itu dengan raut wajah yang penasaran. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari pemuda tampan bersurai hitam legam itu.

_—Sehun bisa merasakan adanya sisi terang seperti cahaya bintang dari Jongin._

**.**

**.**

“Mungkin ini terdengar aneh. Tapi aku senang kita berdua ternyata seangkatan, Jongin- _thi_.”

Jongin senang bisa melihat bibir Sehun mengulas senyum untuknya. Bintang jatuh itu kelihatannya mudah untuk ditangkap. Meskipun ia menahan dirinya untuk berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena berkali-kali melihat si bintang jatuh menjilat bibirnya gugup.

“Kau gugup ya?” goda Jongin. Sehun menatap sinis Jongin, tetapi yang dilakukannya malah membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu menyunggingkan senyumnya lebih lebar.     

Jongin menggenggam tangan kiri Sehun dan menggandengnya masuk ke ruangan kelas tarian dasar. Semburat merah muda muncul di pipi putih Sehun tanpa permisi. Sebenarnya ia ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan itu, tetapi rasa hangat tangan Jongin yang menimbulkan sensasi yang berbeda sehingga enggan untuk melepaskannya.

_—Jongin berusaha menangkap bintang jatuh itu sebelum orang lain menangkapnya lebih dulu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tidak pernah menyukai sengatan matahari. Tapi siang ini, Tuhan mungkin ingin menguji fisiknya di ospek hari kelima mahasiswa Kyunghee University—tepat dua minggu semenjak hari pertama mereka kuliah di universitas tersebut.

Panas radiasi matahari sedang mengganas saat mahasiswa baru dikumpulkan  oleh para panitia penegak kedisiplinan. Mereka berteriak dan menggaunginya dengan norma-norma kedisiplinan yang baru saja dilanggar oleh mahasiswa baru. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan karena ganasnya radiasi matahari membuat pandangannya memburam sehingga ia terpaksa menunduk lebih dalam dan menghindari tatapan sadis senior-senior kejam itu.  

“ _Gwaencana_ , Sehun- _ah_?”

Ia terkejut mendengar suara lembut memanggil namanya, dan makin terkejut saat melihat bintang kejora itu kini berada di sampingnya. Sinarnya bahkan lebih cemerlang dibandingkan dua tahun yang lalu.

“Lu-Luhan- _hyung_?” tanyanya gugup. Ia masih memastikan bahwa ia tidak bermimpi, tetapi kepalanya sudah terlalu penat untuk memastikannya.

“Jangan dipaksakan kalau tidak kuat. Wajahmu nampak pucat,” kata Luhan sembari menarik Sehun dari barisan dan memapahnya ke ruang kesehatan departemen. Wajah Sehun yang pucat dihiasi oleh senyuman tipis. Bintang kejora itu menyelamatkannya dari ganasnya terik matahari siang dan teriakan senior penegak kedisiplinan yang membuatnya hampir pingsan.

Di sisi barisan lain, Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Firasatnya mengatakan buruk saat Sehun dipapah oleh senior berwajah _babyface_ itu.

_—Bintang jatuh itu ingin kembali ke langit bersama bintang kejora._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin sangat cemas dengan keadaan Sehun. Setelah ospek selesai, ia menunggu di depan ruang kesehatan departemen seni tari. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk gusar seirama dengan detak jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. 

“ _Gwaenchana_ , Sehun- _ah_?” tanya Jongin saat Sehun keluar dari ruang kesehatan.  

“ _Ne, gwaenchana_ ,” Sehun tersenyum tipis, “tadi hanya pusing sedikit.”

“Kau mau pulang ke apartemen atau ke rumah?”

“Apartemen. Tidak jauh dari kampus ini kok.”

Jongin pun mengantarkan Sehun dengan alibi bahwa ia ingin berkunjung ke rumah temannya yang dekat dengan apartemen Sehun. Setelah Sehun memasuki apartemennya, Jongin mendatangi pemilik apartemen itu dan menanyakan apakah ada apartemen kosong untuknya.

**.**

**.**

Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat ia berhasil mendapatkan satu apartemen yang—beruntungnya—berada di lantai yang sama dengan apartemen Sehun. Bayangannya bisa tinggal dekat dengan Sehun berhasil membuatnya lupa bahwa  ia harus memutar jalan sekitar tiga kilometer untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

_—Ia berusaha menjaga bintang jatuhnya agar ia tidak kembali ke langit lagi._

.

.

.

.

Sebulan lebih pertemanan Jongin dengan Sehun terjalin. Jongin sudah mengetahui hampir semua yang disukai dan dibenci Sehun. Ia juga sudah tahu apa saja kebiasaan yang dilakukan Sehun. Ia hafal betul suara Sehun beserta aksen cadel ‘s’ milik pemuda manis itu.

_—tapi ada satu fakta Sehun yang tidak ingin diketahui Jongin._

“Sehun- _ah_!”

Sehun menoleh ke belakang, dan ia menemukan sosok bintang kejora di belakangnya.

“Luhan- _hyung_!”

Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan dengan wajah sumingrah dan meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja. Jongin mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat saat bintang jatuhnya tersenyum cerah untuk bintang kejora itu. Pandangannya beralih ke langit yang tertutup abu-abu.  Ia tahu, firasatnya selalu benar.

_—Bintang kejora itu ternyata lawan yang tangguh baginya._

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Sehun baru saja selesai menghadiri kelas terakhir. Langit senja berwarna jingga semburat merah terlihat di jendela lorong kampus mereka. Senja yang indah, senja yang damai, tenang, dan—  

“Luhan- _hyung_!”

“Sehun- _ah_!”

_—romantis?_

Sehun melihat Luhan melintas di depan mereka. Mereka berdua pun saling bertukar senyum dan sapa. Jongin memaksa dirinya tersenyum di depan ‘rival’nya, tapi pukulan telak di dalam dadanya membuat senyumnya tidak terlalu tampak. Dua kali dalam sehari dihantam kenyataan menyakitkan membuat Jongin merasa harus punya nyawa lebih.

Setelah Luhan meninggalkan mereka berdua, Jongin sudah tidak sabar untuk menumpahkan pertanyaannya,

“Kenapa kau memanggilnya _hyung_? Dia itu kakakmu?”

“Bukan. Dia kakak kelasku saat SMA. Dia itu—”

“Eh, sekarang aku tinggal di apartemenmu lho!” Jongin sengaja memotong kalimat Sehun dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, “di ruang nomor 203.”

Mata sipit Sehun membelalak mendengar teman dekatnya kini menyewa kamar apartemen di sampingnya. “ _Jinja_? _Wae_? Apartemenmu yang dulu memangnya tidak nyaman ya?”

“ _Ne_. _Ahjumma_ pemilik apartemenku galak, jadinya aku malas,” Jongin terkekeh, “Kita pulang bareng lagi ya.”

“ _Mianhae_ , Jongin- _thi_ , aku harus menemani Luhan- _hyung_ sehabis kuliah nanti.”  

 _‘Lagi-lagi Luhan.’_ Batin Jongin memberontak mendengar nama bintang kejora itu disebut-sebut oleh bintang jatuhnya. Senyum palsu ia kembangkan agar bintang jatuhnya tidak menaruh curiga padanya.

“ _Gwaenchana_ ,” jawabnya tenang. “selamat bersenang-senang, ya!”

Ia menyesal mengapa harus kalimat hipokrit yang ia keluarkan. Sehun pun menanggapinya dengan senang hati. Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin meragu dalam hati.

_—Apakah ia bisa mengalahkan sinar dari bintang kejora?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini merupakan siang yang paling mendebarkan bagi Sehun, lebih mendebarkan dibandingkan saat ada kuis dadakan dari dosen. Padahal saat ini ia sedang beradu pandang dengan seorang ‘kakak’ yang terpaut dua tahun darinya.

“Luhan- _hyung_ , aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu.” Wajah Sehun sedikit memerah, dan oh! hampir saja lidahnya tergigit karena giginya bergetar karena gugup.

“Apa itu, Sehun- _ah_?” tanya Luhan bingung.

Jelas saja Luhan sangat bingung dengan tingkah Sehun kali ini. Tidak biasanya mereka berdua diliputi kecanggungan. Namun Sehun tidak mau kecanggungan semakin berlarut.

“Maukah _Hyung_ menjadi kekasihku?”

Seperti reaksi yang diduga Sehun, wajah Luhan melukiskan ekspresi terkejut. Peluangnya diterima dan ditolak sama-sama besar; kenyataan itu membuat jantung Sehun berdebar semakin tak terkendali.

“ _Mianhae_ , Sehun- _ah_ ,” Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak sanggup melihat wajah Sehun yang akan sedih mendengar penolakannya. “...Aku tidak bisa menerimamu.”

Sebenarnya hati Sehun hancur mendengar penolakan itu, tetapi dirinya pura-pura tegar untuk mengetahui alasan penolakan Luhan. “Kenapa? Apa kau tidak sayang padaku?”

“Aku sangat menyayangimu, Sehun- _ah_... sebagai adikku...”

 _‘Hanya adik?’_ Bahkan Sehun sudah tidak tahu bentuk hatinya saat mendengar alasan Luhan. Apakah berbentuk abstrak atau sudah menjadi serpihan.

Tiba-tiba pengganggu datang. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi menjulang duduk tanpa sungkan di samping Luhan dan mengabaikan Sehun.

“Sedang apa, Lulu?” sapanya.

 _‘Lulu?’_ Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa hubungan pemuda tiang listrik itu dengan Luhan? Mengapa ia sampai merangkul Luhan dan memanggil kakak kesayangannya dengan panggilan spesial?

“Ah, kenapa kau ke sini, Yi Fan?” tanya Luhan dengan wajah sedikit... merona. Mata Sehun mulai memanas sembari menahan dirinya agar tidak menghajar pemuda bule yang seenaknya merangkul bintang kejoranya.  

“Aku ke sini ingin menculikmu,” celetuk pemuda itu yang dengan entengnya melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh mungil Luhan—dan membuat Sehun ingin buta saja, “dan tidak boleh ada bantahan karena kau bawahanku.”

Luhan mencibir mendengar celetuk dari pemuda bernama Yi Fan itu, dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Sementara Sehun berharap ingin lenyap dari tempat itu secepat mungkin, atau mereka berdua yang lenyap dari pandangannya.

_—dan harapannya terkabul karena Yi Fan berusaha menarik bintang kejoranya untuk meninggalkannya._

Merasa ada seseorang yang diabaikan, Luhan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun dengan perasaan tidak enak. “ _Mianhae_ , Sehun- _ah_. Aku pergi du—Yi Fan! Jangan tarik tanganku, dong! Aku kan belum selesai bicara dengan Sehun!”

Sehun melihat alasan sebenarnya Luhan menolaknya dengan sangat jelas. Bintang kejoranya tengah diculik oleh matahari. Tetapi ia tidak bisa mencegahnya karena tangan mereka bertautan begitu pas seperti gembok dengan kunci. Matahari yang membawa pergi Luhan-nya adalah pemuda berambut pirang, tinggi, tegap, dan tampan. Matahari itu Wu Yi Fan, ketua BEM fakultas seni dan musik.

Selama ini ia salah memandang Luhan sebagai bintang kejora. Ia dan Luhan tidak sejajar. Ia hanya meteor, benda langit yang jatuh ke bumi. Sementara Luhan adalah benda langit yang mengelilingi bintang pilihannya—matahari. Seharusnya ia menyadari kenyataan itu.  

_—Karena bintang kejora sebenarnya adalah planet Venus._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Belum pernah Jongin melihat Sehun sefrustasi ini. Padahal kelas tari tradisional tadi cukup riuh karena dosen mereka membawa  masuk seorang _dancer_ tradisional ternama di Seoul. Ia bisa memastikan bahwa teman dekatnya—ralat, bintang jatuhnya sedang mengalami masalah.

“Kau mau ke kantin?” tanyanya sambil menepuk bahu Sehun.

“Kau pergi saja sendiri,” jawab Sehun acuh tak acuh.

Jongin merangkul Sehun dan memasang cengiran agar tidak ada rasa canggung di antara mereka. “Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan padaku. Aku siap mendengarkan—”

“Menjauhlah dariku!”

Jongin kaget setengah mati ketika Sehun melepaskan diri dari rangkulannya. Pemuda itu beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari keluar kelas. Jongin pun menyusulnya, tidak peduli beberapa pasang mata penghuni kelas menatap bingung mereka berdua.

Sehun pun masuk ke dalam toilet pria yang sepi. Jongin mengekorinya dan menemukan pemuda berkulit putih susu itu menghadapkan wajahnya di depan cermin wastafel. Sebelum ia sempat berucap, Sehun menyadari kedatangannya dan mengambil langkah mundur.

“Kau mau apa?” tanya Sehun dingin. Punggungnya sudah menempel dengan dinding, sementara tubuh Jongin hanya berjarak sepuluh senti darinya. Awalnya Jongin merasa suara dingin Sehun sebagai penolakan. Tapi dalam suara itu, Ia mengetahui bahwa Sehun ingin menumpahkan rasa frustasinya.     

“Mendengarkan masalahmu,” Kedua tangan Jongin memenjarakan tubuh Sehun, tetapi obsidiannya memancarkan sorot ketulusan yang sesuai dengan suaranya yang tenang, “Aku harap kau bisa membagi bebanmu denganku, bukan menanggungnya sen—”

Ucapan Jongin terputus karena mendadak Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dan menjadikan pundak kanannya sebagai sandaran si bintang jatuh. 

“Jongin-ah... aku... sulit untuk... melepaskannya....” Suara Sehun terdengar sangat pelan dan parau di telinga Jongin. Tak lama kemudian, Jongin bisa merasakan kemeja biru lautnya basah di bagian pundaknya.

Semenjak mereka berdua bertemu, Jongin ingin memeluk Sehun. Harapan sederhananya memang terkabul. Namun, ia merasa ini bukan harapannya.

_—Bintang jatuh menangis di pelukannya karena tidak bisa kembali ke langit._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak ditolaknya cinta Sehun oleh Luhan, Jongin semakin dekat dengannya. Ia tahu, Sehun tidak mungkin melupakan kejadian itu dalam waktu yang singkat. Ia harus berusaha keras agar bintang jatuhnya tidak menangis lagi.

Semenjak ditolaknya cinta Sehun oleh Luhan, Jongin mengajak pemuda yang lebih muda empat bulan darinya itu untuk tinggal satu apartemen dengannya, dengan membagi uang bulanan apartemen berdua. Beruntung Sehun menerima ajakannya, walaupun sebagian besar karena pemuda berkulit putih susu itu ingin melupakan Luhan. 

“Sehun- _ah_ , sehabis kelas sore nanti kau langsung pulang ke apartemen atau tidak?”

“Sepertinya aku tidak langsung ke apartemen, aku mau ke minimarket dulu,” Sehun menangkap ada yang tidak beres dengan _roommate_ -nya. “Memangnya kenapa?”

“Ada sesuatu yang mau aku sampaikan.”

Kalimat itu sukses membuat keduanya dilanda kegalauan. Jongin dilanda kegalauan untuk menyampaikan pesannya untuk Sehun, sementara Sehun sibuk menerka apa yang ingin disampaikan Jongin kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

Di suatu senja—dimana waktu hampir setengah mahasiswa dan mahasiswi memilih untuk meninggalkan kampus, waktu itulah yang paling pas bagi Jongin. Ia membawa Sehun ke taman belakang kampus mereka. Taman belakang adalah tempat paling sepi yang diketahui Jongin.

“Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?” Sehun melihat tempat di sekelilingnya yang sudah sepi. Firasatnya mulai tidak enak saat Jongin menggenggam kedua tangannya erat.

“Oh Sehun,” Jongin menunduk dalam, menjadikan tanah sebagai pelarian pandangannya, “maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?”

Jongin kembali menatap Sehun dan menangkap raut wajah pemuda itu satu ekspresi yang tidak bisa digambarkan; antara terkejut dan tidak percaya menggumpal jadi satu. Keduanya dicekam hening sampai Sehun membuka mulutnya dengan suara lemah,

“Aku... tidak tahu,” Obsidian itu menatap Jongin ragu-ragu, “ _Mianhae_ , Jongin- _ah_. Tapi...berikan aku waktu untuk memikirkannya.”  

Jawaban Sehun membuat Jongin resah hingga tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ternyata ia belum mampu menggeser kedudukan bintang kejora dari hati Sehun. Ia harus bersabar menunggu bintang jatuh itu untuk membatalkan niatnya kembali ke langit bersama bintang kejora, selama apapun.

_—Bintang jatuh itu adalah harapan terakhir Jongin._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu berlalu begitu cepat. Sampai saat ini, Kim Jongin harus puas dengan hubungan tanpa statusnya dengan Oh Sehun. Walaupun hubungannya dengan Sehun semakin erat, pemuda bersurai coklat itu tidak pernah memberinya jawaban yang pasti mengenai hubungan mereka berdua.

Sampai suatu hari mereka diajak oleh senior semester 5, Zhang Yi Xing, untuk ikut menginap di salah satu tempat perkumpulan pencinta astronomi  berjarak cukup jauh dari kampus mereka. Tempat perkumpulan yang sudah berdiri puluhan tahun itu memiliki pemandangan langit yang indah dengan udara yang sejuk.

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun ke luar tempat penginapan. Di luar, jutaan kelap-kelip bintang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Mereka berdua duduk di hamparan rumput hijau yang empuk, mengabadikan pemandangan langit itu sepuasnya.

“Jongin- _ah_! Itu bintang jatuh!” Sehun menunjuk ke arah Barat, tempat satu bintang jatuh melesat begitu cepat, “ _Kajja_! Kita ucapkan permintaan!” ajaknya bersemangat.

Jongin terkekeh melihat ekspresi riang Sehun. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama pemuda berkulit putih susu itu menangkupkan tangan dan memejamkan matanya untuk mengucapkan permintaannya dalam hati. Diam-diam ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun, dan membuat pemilik tubuh itu mengomel kepadanya.   

“ _Ya_! kenapa kau malah memelukku? Bintang jatuhnya sudah hilang tuh!”

“Karena permintaanku sudah dikabulkan,” Jongin makin memendam punggung Sehun dalam pelukan hangatnya.  Kemudian suaranya yang dalam berbisik di telinga bintang jatuhnya, “...dan kaulah permintaanku, Oh Sehun.”

Bintang jatuh adalah simbol harapan yang terkabul bagi Jongin. Kali ini, bintang jatuh berada di dalam pelukannya. 

_—Harapannya sudah terkabul._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Sehun sadar, ia tidak perlu mencari bintang yang paling terang untuk membawanya kembali ke langit. Di bumi ini, ia menemukan bintang yang mau membagi sinarnya kala ia terjatuh.

_—dan bintang itu membagi sinarnya yang hangat dengan pelukannya._

“Aku begitu bodoh. Selama ini aku hanya mencari bintang yang paling terang, tetapi aku tidak bisa bersama dengannya,” Sehun akhirnya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin dengan mata memanas, “Sinar bintang itu terlalu terang sampai-sampai aku lupa bahwa kau juga bintang—”

“Kau tidak bodoh kok,” potong Jongin. Kali ini senyumnya terlihat mengejek di mata Sehun, “hanya kurang peka.”

“ _Aith_! _Pabboya_ Jongin!” Sehun meninju bahu Jongin. Wajah putihnya seperti kepiting rebus, “Aku mencintaimu, tahu! Jangan bilang tidak peka, dong!” 

“Apa? Katakan sekali lagi. Aku tidak mendengarnya.”

 Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. “Kata... yang apa?”

“Jangan munafik deh! Kau mencintaiku kan?”

Rona merah di pipi Sehun semakin memekat. Respon itu membuat Jongin makin senang menggodanya; terdengar dari tawanya yang renyah sembari merapatkan tubuhnya dengan pemuda yang lebih muda empat bulan darinya itu.

“Diam berarti ya,” bisik Jongin di telinga Sehun, “Apakah sekarang kau mau jadi kekasihku?”

“Ya, Kim Jongin. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu.”

Sehun sudah mulai melupakan keinginannya mengejar bintang kejora. Ada bintang yang bisa diraihnya tanpa harus pergi ke langit. Ada bintang bernama Kim Jongin yang senantiasa di dekatnya tanpa harus memaksanya untuk mengelilingi si bintang.

_—Bintang jatuh tidak ingin kembali lagi ke langit karena sudah menemukan bintang di sisinya._

 

**.**

**.**

**[Selesai]**

**.**

**.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eka’s Note: 
> 
> Saya lagi galau KaiHun, dan plot ini terus menghantui kepala saya pas UAS. Dan saya gak bisa nulis pas UAAAASSS~ Hiiiihh~ #gigitbantal
> 
> Maaf banget ya kalau ini jadinya KrisHan dan KaiHun, bukan HunHan. Tapi aslinya saya suka HunHan~ (dan pada akhirnya jadi broken!HunHan) #ngancurinOTPsendiri #KrisHanmenginvasiotakEka
> 
> Maaf juga kalau simbolisasinya gaje. Saya lagi sakit hati sama seseorang, dan ini balasan dari saya untuk menetralisirnya. Dan... *coret*INI SINETRON ABIS, MOHON JANGAN MUNTAH*coret* #rusuh *dirajam*  
> Akhir kata, komen? :)
> 
> P.S.: Sehun selalu saya buat cadel ‘S’ jika dia mengucapkan bahasa asing selain bahasa Indonesia... :D


End file.
